


unconventional

by shannyan



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Amputation, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gore porn, ok this one... is also weird, this ship is what bad kinks are made of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannyan/pseuds/shannyan
Summary: Legs kinda get in the way when you’re fucking someone. Stupid complaint but Noi is an ever accommodating girlfriend.
Relationships: Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 149





	unconventional

Noi’s not easy to fuck.

She’s easy to bed though— requires no buttering up, just an offer coming from a face that’s her type. She doesn’t subscribe to any of that purity shit, about treasuring her body or whatever; it’s a tool meant to bring her what she wants. And sometimes what she wants is a good fuck.

The problem stems from the fact that she’s sometimes twice the size of her partners, though it’s not just that. Even when she wasn’t as built, there are complaints that she’s rowdy or rough, or something. Which is dumb, because she doesn’t always dominate anyway, almost not at all with Shin. So she didn’t expect to hear a no from him.

“Why not.”

“It’s late already. And you take forever.”

“Eh, who’s fault is that?”

He raises an eyebrow at the provocation but doesn’t bite. “We’ve got a job tomorrow, we need our rest.”

“You said that last time too. Excuse is a one time deal only.”

Her pushiness doesn’t budge him an inch. “Sex is a mutual activity, we gotta do it when we’re both in the mood.”

“But why aren’t you in the mood.”

“I just said why!”

“No, you’re avoiding me. Why though.”

It’s not her looks or her body, she knows that. She’s crazy fucking hot, which she especially plays up for Shin specially. She’s even wearing something spicy today, and she’ll be damned if she suffered a wedgie all day for nothing.

And she knows he loves her, so if he’s got a reason, it’s probably something dumb.

“Alright. Listen.” So he says, but he’s mumbling now, not fully facing her. “......You crush me when we’re doing it.”

She cocks her head to the side. “Eh? But you’re on top. Most of the time, at least.”

“No, I mean, ‘cause of your legs.”

Her eyes brighten with understandment. “Ahh, since my legs are stronger than yours.”

“Shut up, I’ve got more power in my arms. Which I don’t strangle you with.”

“You’re welcome to.” That was meant to get him hot and bothered, but it only succeeded in the latter. Noi has to grab him with both hands to stop him from leaving.

He seems to debate fighting his way out before giving in. “How about we change positions.”

“No.” she immediately refutes, stubborn. She crosses her arms in front of her chest. “I wanna face you.”

He huffs. “If you don’t compromise, then I won’t either.”

She rolls her eyes in return. “Then I’ll just hold ‘em up.”

“You’ll get tired.”

“Excuse me? I have more stamina than you.”

“You do n—“ He stops himself, clears his throat. “You’re always quick to say this stuff, but we both know that in the moment, you forget everything.”

“You saying you fuck my brains out?” she leers, leaning in.

He doesn’t move away, but only because he’s also stubborn. “Just because you can heal things doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt later!”

“I bet I can last longer than you.”

“How hotheaded do you think I am. That’s not gonna work oh me”

“I bet you tonight’s bill.”

“....Then we’re doing barbecue instead of ramen.”

“Sure, you’ll be paying anyway.”

And that’s how it all started.

Like always, she initiates, grabs his tie and tugs him close. Of course, if he really doesn’t wanna, he’s got enough leverage to hold his ground, but he always stumbles from her light-handed gestures. And as she leans in closer his eyes flicker to and away, at her eyes then to nothing, to her lips, then to more nothing. How many times do they have to do this until he can act honest? She’d complain, if it wasn’t so cute.

He’s stiff when their lips connect, even as hers begins to move, but he wakens up when her tongue is introduced. Her arms loop around his neck to keep him where he is, that is, kissing her. It always takes him a while to warm up, a slow turning dial compared to her switch, but it’s fun in its own way to force that dial faster. She fights her way into his mouth, licks over and against his tongue until he tries to push her out, and fails, willingly. When he tries to break away she nips at his tongue and holds him even tighter, refusing him exit. It makes him breathe harshly through his nose and shudder, just a tiny bit short on oxygen.

She should draw this out more, she wants to, wants to tease and bug him til he runs out of patience and throws her down, and they’re both undressing each other so quickly that their clothes end up in shambles. But she lacks that gentle touch, the both do, they always end up groping at each other so aggressively it’s borderline wrestling, and then they’re just fucking.

Oh, but there is pause at her underwear, haha, something red and lacey. It’s physically ripped off of her rather than untied, but it’s worth the way his eyes widen for the moment.

He’s on top of her, both naked now, out of breath though full of energy. But he stays there, looking her over, which compels her to be a little more showy and spread her legs, throw her arms over her head. It does the trick— his hands are all over her within the very next second, her name mumbled in his fevered haste.

Straight to the point, he goes straight for her clit, circles the pad of a rough finger over it before roughly pushing against it like it’s a fucking button. But maybe it is, he’s got her moaning with every press, hips snapping off the bed for more. She’s not completely distracted though, works a leg between his to stroke the underside of his dick. It’s a conscious effort to be gentle with this, she’d killed the mood once before for practically kicking him in the nuts because she was. a little too eager. So she’s gotta be delicate, tap her ankle against his balls and slowly slide her leg through his, increase the pressure very very gradually. His thighs flex against her and he jerks his hips down against her, hisses. He gets back at her by pinching her clit hard between his thumb and index finger, which makes her groan in a not unpleasant way.

He reaches down to finger her but it doesn’t take much to stretch her open, not when she’s this wet, full of anticipation. It’s rushed but he tries to be gentle, too slow when he adds a second finger, and even slower with the third. She grinds into his hand as encouragement, eyes falling shut as she tries to maneuver her hips in a way that’ll get him in the right spot. In the meantime he licks down her neck, over her collarbone to her tits, carefully sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. That much gets her humming, but she trembles with her entire body when he introduces his teeth. Though she knows he hates it, she winds her legs around his waist, wanting to be closer.

She can feel his dick against her ass, fully hard yet neglected, as Shin diligently prepares her. It’s so cute, so him, and it’s very her to grind against him, which makes his fingers curl in surprise. Huffing, he hikes up her hips so she’s straddling his stomach, out of grinding proximity, where he can continue his task. Which he completes a little faster than usual, fingers trembling in what she swears is excitement.

He throws his glasses to the side, which were useless anyway when he was fogging them up, and grabs a condom from the bedside. He jolts when he touches himself, unavoidable as he rolls it on, and Noi wishes she could record this eagerness to show him the next time he acts all resistant. He rubs himself against her slit, probably to ready himself, but it’s just teasing on her end, and she wiggles her hips to communicate her impatience.

When he finally enters she sighs with relief, cants her hips up to keep him going in. Sex is great but her favorite thing is when she’s first entered, her body taken off guard by the sudden invasion. The way the pain is quickly smothered by pleasure, which makes her appreciate it even more. His thrusts are shallow at first as he acquaints himself and then he rapidly grows more comfortable, fucks her a little harder, then harder. She tips her head back and moans, relishes in the feeling of fullness. He holds his breath though, probably in anticipation, so that besides her voice the only noise is the quiet sloshing of her insides, very in tune with her own sound.

As his pace quickens his face screws up with concentration, he’s gripping her sides hard enough to leave handprints, and his hips fail to glide in and out smoothly, impeded by the too occasional shiver. But it’s fine, watching him like this gets her going, the unexpected show of clumsiness and pleasure. She likes seeing her effect on him, doesn’t urge him faster because of it.

He hunched over, panting in her ear, haggardness slipping past his restraint. “Noi… your legs…”

Now that it’s vocalized she sees what he means— she’s made a vice out of them, heels digging deep into the muscle in his back, boxing him in between them. She forces herself to relax, detaching them from around him to drop back down into the mattress, which he thanks her for with a more savage thrust, making them groan in unison. But his is more prolonged— “Damnit Noi!”

She’s so tense she doesn’t even feel him straining against her, trying to push out of her pull, and though it’s getting in the way of their fucking she can’t help but feel a little pride in how shredded her legs are. Her thighs > Shin’s. She accidentally smiles from her smugness which has him scowling, but it’s laughable when he still can’t budge an inch from where he’s stuck inside her. She’s clamping down so hard she can feel him throbbing inside, and she’s got half the mind to keep him in there, rolls her hips to prove to the both of them that it could work.

“Ne, Senpai, feels good?” she whispers into his ear, just barely licking the shell of it. He jerks his head to the side and she can see that his teeth are bared, eyes blown.

“You said…. you’d hold them…”

She laughs. “Hnng, yeah, I will I will, I didn’t realize that you couldn’t move at all.”

He glowers though she complies, hands tucked under her knees and legs waving in the air. He leans forward, cages her between his arms in a way that makes her legs weak (he should do sexy stuff like _that_ if he wants her to relax so bad) and thrusts back in.

Her legs are diligently held against her chest then, though she nearly kicks Shin in the face when he reaches a good spot. But holding her legs up isn’t bad, it’s kinda grounding, actually, keeps her in the moment, plus it’s a sexy pose. Not being able to touch him is kinda annoying though, especially when he looks all in it, so she gives in a little to reach up and touch his face, cup it in her hand. He moves into it, eyes closed, breath ragged, and he looks so cute she wishes she could take a picture...

She grabs both sides of his face to pull him in for another kiss which he turns away from, too out of breath, but no matter, she kisses the line of his jaw, pants against his pulse point, combs her fingers through his hair. She’s so fucking elated that she only comes to when he stops and yanks her flat onto the bed, off of him.

“Noi. Either I stop right now—“

“Senpai!”

“Or I chop your legs off.”

It’s not an actual choice, he’s just being huffy, all because he’s a little weaker than her. He should just work out til this isn’t a problem! What a great incentive! She doesn’t get why he doesn’t see that, legs unmoving from where they’d returned, a cage around Shin’s hips. He’s still inside her though, of course, since he can’t get out anyway, haha. She reuses her last trick and grinds against him.

She swears she can see veins bulging in his neck and temple. “I’m serious.”

So she blinks, considering. She’s always pretty obedient when it comes to Shin, but rarely does what they want conflict like this. But though he’s all pouty right now, she can feel that he doesn’t wanna stop.

“Chop ‘em off.” He frowns at her, and she realizes she’s probably killed the mood, will have to give it up and buy him dinner, damn, but then, he smiles. She knows that smile.

She hears it before she sees it before she feels it, a thump behind Shin, the bloody ends of her thighs, and then the ache.

It’s painful, more painful than she’s used to, as she’s never been easy to physically injure. It takes a conscious effort to not release smoke to relieve the damage and pain- she balls the sheets in her fingers to distract herself, grits her teeth and jerks her head up. The pain isn’t sharp or stabbing— more of a throbbing, an ache over a loss, the exposed insides of her limbs reaching for each other. Shin carelessly nudges the writhing slabs off the bed, which she can feel with kinda disgusting clarity. Fuck that was sudden, too fast, makes her suspect that he’s thought of it already..

Not just lightheaded, she feels physically light, especially from the ease in which he grabs her hips, now sitting upright, and pulls her onto his lap. Tightly, so she can feel his dick twitch between their stomachs (he pulled out?), the severed points of her thighs rubbing against his intact ones. It makes her shudder, makes her legs close tight over nothing, kicking against the floor where they’ve been discarded. He lifts her up and down, just a little, experimentally, but it still jars her. She holds onto him for dear life, clutches his shoulders hard enough to pull them out of place, but if she does, he doesn’t feel it.

Using his magic has finally rolled that dial into the red zone, cautionary lights flashing behind his eyes, bright and excited. He lifts her up again with one hand, the other on his dick, and guides himself inside her— she’s usually relaxed, wet and open, but the pain and surprise has her tight and tense. Gravity and force renders that moot, he still slides in with ease. She shouts, spine curling and thighs quivering, body happily welcoming him back in with little sparks and hugs. His hands move down and in, to grab her ass, and holy shit here it is— he thrusts into her two three times, quick and deep, hips completely off the bed as his control continues to slip.

She’s used to having more— control— she scrambles for purchase but his entire body is tensed, back muscles flexing, arms and shoulders busy at work, head bowed down and oh, she realizes, he’s watching where they’re joined, between her amputated legs, all the skin there red from the friction and wet from what’s spilling out of her. Uncharacteristically, she blushes and again tries to grapple some control, grabs the hair at the back of his neck and yanks at it so he’ll look up. She prefers he watch her tits bouncing, that she’s confident in, finds it hot herself, but instead he looks all the way up at her in the eyes, for only a moment, then he’s kissing her.

If it could be called that— his lips hardly move but his tongue does, like he’s trying to choke her with it, shoving against her own deep enough to reach the back of it. He tastes like blood, must’ve bit his lip or something, but it’s sexy, tastes different at the back of her tongue, sweeter. One hand abandons its post to grab at one of her tits, as much as he can fit in his wide open hand, flexing and relaxing languidly in comparison to how frantically he moves his bottom half.

At some point she’d unconsciously given up on finding control and let her body go slack, hands loosely tangled in his hair and the muscles in what’s left of her thighs lax. She lets herself be moved like a sextoy, openly moaning every time he hit the right spot, which was pretty often. It didn’t take much resignation or focus for this development— it was the pleasure that had her slipping away, distracting in the best of ways. She’s not even tightening up anymore, fucked nice and loose from here, only clenching down when she’s hit with a spasm, which has her entire body frayed. The pain’s gone now, or if it isn’t, then it’s successfully masqueraded itself as pleasure, a pleasant tingling at the ends of her severed nerves. She’s no masochist like Shin is, but she’s starting to get the appeal.

Speaking of, she bites the junction of his neck, a little cos she’s frustrated from having only her voice to vent her pleasure, but more because she knows he loves it. She sucks hard on the spot to make it more of a kiss, though it brings the strong familiar taste of blood. It breaks through to him, his grip on her hips, already bruising, become clawing.

And he yells, kinda, the sound strangled and strange, pitched low and rough in texture. He’s not very vocal, never is, but his breathing is almost comically loud, wide chest expanding and rising with each vied bout of air.

It’s at random moments like these when she realizes how attractive he is; his face streaked with sweat, eyes seemingly smaller sans the glasses, lazily cut hair disarray from when she had tugged at it. She loves to see him shirtless, see the careful stitching that tries to mask the jagged cuts from his own blade, how they stretch during times of exertion, threatening to come apart. They never do, but if it happens, she'd undoubtedly be there to reconnect him.

There’s regret in not seeing him come apart, watching him spew smoke at any who dare approach, giving them all twin injuries. Seriously, have you ever heard of someone crazy enough to chop off their own arms to get stronger? Only a mind as twisted as that could think to do the same to their partner. She loves it, loves him, feels a little closer to his true self.

The psychological part actually has her a little closer to the edge, she feels her heart thunder in her chest, the bottom of her stomach rolls. “‘m close..” she hisses, releasing Shin’s hair in favor of the sheets, twisting them in her hands as the pressure builds.

It’s a struggle to keep her eyes open so she doesn’t bother, gives up on seeing whatever face Shin’s got, but it must’ve been a mean one, because she feels his hands drop from her sides to her thighs. He traces over the edges of her flesh, which have come to rot just a little with the time and lack of smoke, the sensation of touch muted. But she _sees_ him fiddle with it, slip his fingers between the layers of flesh there, admires his own handiwork. Still thrusting in though, which now hikes her up further and further up the bed, would’ve knocked her completely off if she wasn’t holding on. It makes his fingers slip around in there, enough that the remaining nerves there flash with pain.

But fuck, even if it’s enough to hurt, it’s not enough to stop her— she curls up against him, thighs twitching and squeezing, insides pulsing as she tries not to scream from how bad it hurts— and it stirs her up, knocks him against the perfect spot, and she’s coming before she even realizes it, before she can stop herself.

She’s vaguely aware that he’s holding her down, fucking her through it, even as she convulses and gasps. It feels like her brain’s rattling in her head and again she feels light, so light, airy and clear.

She fully snaps out of it when he collapses against her, for the first time heavier than her. “S-Senpai..” She wiggles under him until he rolls over, but he tucks a hand under her and pulls her to his chest, sweaty and still rapidly rising and falling.

The taller of the two, she’s not used to looking up at him, but she’ll do it for now. Especially now, when he’s giving her a surprisingly sweet smile, sleepy and sated.

“..Lookin forward to tomorrow’s barbaque.”

“Aw fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> stuck at home cos of the virus so i finally got around to finishing this woot woot. noi’s pov is fun to write cos she’s so hedonistic. thanks for all the nice reviews from my first fic, it’s what made me write this one!! we almost at 20 fics go us


End file.
